Trial of the Century: Rogue Shadow
by dragonserpent18
Summary: In the wake of Clive's defeat, a new villain rises to the occasion, one who is incredibly hard to defeat. Add in Violet's family issues, and you have a recipe for disaster! This is the 3rd story in the Trial of the Century series.
1. A Birthday of Sad Memories

**I don't own any characters aside from my own. I am finally back and the new story shall start with a bang! By the way, my recent story, Charlie and the Bizarre Behavior of the Blueberry Girl instantly became my most viewed story, so I thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: In order to understand this story, it is highly recommended you first read Willy Wonka and the Trial of the Century and then Trial of the Century: Clive's Revenge. If you don't, you may end up getting confused, and at this point, I don't blame you considering this is the 3rd in the** ** _Trial of the Century_** **series I'm writing. A thanks to VerucaBeyotch for requesting this! Now I've made you wait long enough, so on with the story!**

 **Chapter 1: A Birthday of Sad Memories**

It's a very common tale, where revenge starts and destruction follows. An endless cycle begins revolving and one small thing can set it off. It can wait for weeks and remain stagnant, but can go back to turning again. Hopefully, the wheel of revenge hasn't waited so long, it has cobwebs on it. That would be really gross. Either way, it's already began turning and turning. It was only a matter of time since the aftermath of Clive's path toward destruction, as things were rather quiet. It began turning on a chilly October night, when a former blue girl was being celebrated for a day she wouldn't be feeling so happy about.

"Happy Birthday, Violet!" The shout in unison was heard as soon as she walked in the room. Violet had forgotten all about today. She had been all around town patrolling. She and the others were heroes, after all.

"You guys remembered!" She had a fake smile up and tried to hold back her feelings, but Charlie immediately recognized that face. It was the face she made when she had something to hide.

"Are you okay, Violet?" Charlie asked with reluctance. He may be her boyfriend, but he knows her temper (Even though she wouldn't really lay a hand on him). "You haven't seemed like yourself lately."

Violet looked around, trying to change the subject. "Where's Mike?" She curiously asked.

Charlie wasn't backing down. His experience had changed him, made him tougher. "Violet, we've talked about this. You can trust us, just like we trust you! Please tell us what's wrong!" Violet started tearing up as Charlie tried to comfort her. Suddenly, Mike burst through the door in his armor with a bunch of crystals in his hands.

"I'm back with the crystals! I told you I could do it, so Augustus owes me 20 bucks. I hope Violet isn't back yet, because I still need to hook these up to the light fixtures. Man, I tell you, it took a lot of time to make these, but dimensional crossing makes it so much easier. These babies will make a killer chandelier!" He stopped because he realized everyone was staring at him. "What?"

Violet finally spoke up and said, "Guys, I really appreciate what you did. I really do. It's not anyone, it's me. I didn't want to celebrate my birthday, and I hoped you would forget. Now before anyone asks why, it's not that I regret being born. It's just that it reminds me of everything terrible I did. Not to mention my mother left me, so I have practically no family. But I do feel like celebrating now with all of you!" Everyone cheered on and began the festivities.

The air was suddenly filled with comfort. Everyone was having fun, except Augustus, who was paying Mike the $20. Mike wickedly smiled as he was counting his earnings. _I have to stop making bets with Mike,_ Augustus thought to himself. Everyone laughed while Veruca went over to ask Augustus to dance. Violet and Charlie also got up to dance. Having no partner, Mike decided to dance with the money he got. _Jokes on them,_ Mike thought. _I still won the bet._

Violet looked at Charlie and said, "I'm sorry I didn't appear so enthusiastic. I guess I'm just not feeling very happy."

Charlie looked right back and replied, "It's perfectly fine. You have me, and it will be better tomorrow. I invited your siblings to the factory."

Violet immediately yelled, "You did what?!" The room fell silent as everyone looked surprised. Mike immediately grabbed Charlie and made an excuse to leave the room.

Mike whispered to Charlie, "My friend, I would run if I were you, because you just made a bad mistake. Violet's told me about this. She has a twin sister named Vera and an older brother named Victor. She's always been in the middle, and she always considers herself the black sheep of the family. You shouldn't have invited them. They make her feel bad."

Charlie whispered back, "I'm sorry, but nobody told me about this and it's too late."

They made their way back in and saw Violet had calmed down. She looked at Charlie and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be upset, but you should've told me. It's going to be okay, so there's nothing to worry about. But Augustus is taking my patrol shift." Everyone began to laugh as Augustus let out a frustrated sigh. Violet looked up and said, "Now I think it's time to continue the celebration!"

As the celebration continued, a man was standing at the summit of a mountain overlooking the factory. He was wearing incredibly dark clothes and a black hat. He was looking at Violet and Charlie with incredibly focused binoculars. He continued observing them...

 **That's the first chapter, and I hope to see you all again!**


	2. Dark Troubles

**Response Time: To Sonny April, thank you for saying so! Your compliments are well-appreciated! To VerucaBeyotch, thank you! As for Phoenix Wright, I'm not sure whether he'll return for this one. I may not have Layton, either. However, this has become a series for me, so they return in future installments in the series. To mattTheWriter072, I thank you for saying so, and I honestly think it's the new formatting way. You can thank Sonny April for that! You may not remember, but Wonka died in the 1st of the** ** _Trial of the Century_** **series. This is the 3rd in that series. Sorry to make you sad, but that's how the whole arc worked out. That being said, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Dark Troubles**

The next day arrived, and when the afternoon came, everyone was greeted by the arrival of Vera and Victor Beauregarde, Violet's siblings. Vera looked extremely similar to Violet, aside from their eye color. Victor, however, was much taller than Violet and was the eldest. He had short, blonde hair and dark green eyes like Violet. He wore a blue shirt and tie and black pants. He seemed pretty intimidating in appearance. With the blue shirt, it was obvious that blue was a favorite color among the Beauregardes. Vera wore that same track suit Violet wore to the factory. It really put in perspective to how much Violet really changed.

"My name is Victor Beauregarde, and this is my little sister, Vera." Victor spoke. "Is Violet here?"

Violet came out of the blue (no pun intended) and hugged Victor right away. "I'm so glad you came!" Violet jubilantly cheered. Victor and Vera were a little more surprised than happy. When they saw her outfit, they had an unusual reaction to it. Violet happens to wear her costume for occasional days. She wears a black t-shirt with a blue skull design, black jeans, black combat boots, an eyepatch over her left eye with a blue skull on it, a blue bandanna around her neck, and an emblem with the initials "VV" for "Vicious Violet." Her hair was still blue, her left eye is blind, and her left ear is deaf with a cochlear implant under her hair.

All Victor could say was, "I see you've changed your appearance."

Violet awkwardly said, "I suppose. But I'm still the same old Violet you know. I missed you both."

Victor and Vera seemed to warm up and say, "We missed you as well. So, where should we go to sleep?"

Charlie said to Augustus, "Augustus, go ahead and take them up to the rooms. I will take your patrol shift. I'll join you all after a while." Everyone left to give the siblings a tour, while Charlie put on his costume and went out to patrol. Quite a bit of time passed by before Charlie finally was done with patrolling. He decided to stop by the park and look at the sky. He finally arrived at the factory, but as he was opening the gate, a mysterious figure appeared riding a black horse. He had on a black hat and wore extremely dark clothing with a black cape and gloves as a finishing touch. Unbeknownst to Charlie, it was the same mysterious man who was watching him and Violet from afar yesterday at the birthday party. Charlie looked at him and felt a creepy sense off this gentleman.

"If I may ask you, young man, I believe this is the factory formally belonging to Willy Wonka?" The man asked.

"Yes, it is." Charlie answered. "It's sad that Wonka passed, but I am the owner of the factory. I can't let him down. My name is Charlie Bucket. Didn't catch your name."

"I never said it," The man coldly replied. "I didn't come here for pleasantries, I just came to find out about the factory. It's been a long time since I've seen it." Suddenly, Violet and her siblings came outside and when the man saw them, he smiled in a very sinister way. He then rode his horse and disappeared.

"Who was that guy?" asked Violet curiously. "I got worried because you usually don't take this long patrolling, but I'm happy to know you're alright. Now come in so I can properly introduce you as my boyfriend." Victor and Vera looked at each other, and then at the gate before heading inside.

 **There's chapter 2! Soon you'll find out more about everyone introduced. In the meantime, stay tuned and have a great day!**


	3. A Haunting Stranger

**Response Time: To Sonny April, Vera is kind of the same as Violet in many ways, but to answer the question, their were both raised that way from the beginning while Victor was very different. As for the rider, I think you might already know, but if you don't remember, you'll remember. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 3: A Haunting Stranger**

After dinner, everyone went into their rooms to sleep. After about an hour, Mike woke up and went to the kitchen to have a snack. He snuck out without waking up Augustus and Charlie and made his way through the dark hallway. _I didn't eat as much as I thought I would, and I'm still kind of hungry,_ he thought. He then breathed a sigh of relief when he finally encountered the kitchen. When he opened the refrigerator, he saw a section labeled, "For Mike." The reasoning behind that was because Mike constantly raids the fridge in the middle of the night. So Charlie set up a separate section for Mike, as everyone was getting mad with him stealing everyone else's food. As he was about to browse his personal section, he heard a click. It sounded a lot like a gun, so he looked up. Standing on top of the fridge was a mysterious figure. Mike said, "No...way," and began to run as a bullet flew in his direction.

Mike didn't have his armor, so he made his way to the room where he slept and woke up Augustus and Charlie, yelling, "Guys! There's a stranger in the factory and he tried to shoot me!" They all suited up, while Charlie went to wake up Violet and Veruca.

"Girls!" Charlie panicked. "We're all in danger! We have an infiltrator!" They suited up and followed Charlie into the hallway. It was still pitch-black, so they tried to maneuver quietly. Suddenly, a light turned on, and the stranger walked in it. They were shocked to find that it was the same mysterious rider they encountered outside that evening.

"That's the guy that talked to you outside the gate a few hours ago!" Violet exclaimed. "What is he doing here?" The stranger said nothing and pulled out his gun. It fired a bullet that had a strange, dark aura surrounding it. When it hit the ground, it exploded with dark energy. Veruca fired shots back, but the stranger was very quick on his feet. He jumped and dodged them all. He then fired back shots again, which Augustus absorbed the dark energy and blasted back the energy. Everyone was shocked to see that the stranger had completely absorbed all the darkness back in him. He finally started talking.

"It is my energy, you know," He said with a sinister smile on his face. "I can manipulate shadow energy. Isn't it neat? After all, it matches my identity. Call me...Rouge Shadow." He fired a dark energy beam, which hit Veruca and knocked her out. Augustus attempted to attack Rogue Shadow, but he teleported all over the place to confuse him. Rouge Shadow attack him several times over, knocking him out, as well. Mike used his lightning rod to fire lightning, but Rogue Shadow put his hand out and blocked it. Mike attempted to use his dimensional crossing to move around to confuse him, but as Mike was about to attack, Rogue Shadow grabbed him by his face and slammed him to the ground." Charlie attempted to use several of his different abilities, but Rouge Shadow rendered them useless and then fired another dark energy beam. It completely passed through Charlie's shield and knocked him out. Violet pulled out her bladed glove and said,

"What do you want from us?" Rogue Shadow laughed in her face, rushed at her and knocked her into a wall.

"Silly girl," he taunted. "Have you learned nothing? I'm not beatable. Now if I recall, you have a nasty weakness to electricity." He then used telekinesis to raise Mike up and forced him to fire a lightning bolt at Violet. It hit her dead on and she passed out.

When morning came, they had woken up on the floor and let out a simultaneous groan. "What happened?" asked Mike.

"I think we got our butts handed to us by that weirdo," Violet grumbled.

"I think we need to change the way we do things," suggested Charlie. They suddenly realized Vera and Victor were here! They went into the rooms, but neither Vera and Victor were there. Charlie asked, "You don't think this man took them?"

 **That's the chapter! So who is this Rogue Shadow? Where are Victor and Vera? How can they beat someone so unbeatable? Stay tuned for tomorrow, and as always, have a great day!**


	4. A New Solution

**Response Time: To Sonny April, they certainly are very important in this story, and they'll have more importance later on. To VerucaBeyotch, yes she was raised to be like Violet, and you will learn more about them over time. As for Rogue Shadow, you'll find out about him later. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 4: A New Solution**

They all must have spent hours searching for Vera and Victor. After giving up, they decided to go search after breakfast. Suddenly, Vera and Victor were in the kitchen, already preparing breakfast! They all jumped out of surprise, but Victor calmed them.

"Relax, guys, we're fine," he said to them. "Vera and I woke up and hid when we heard a noise." When it stopped, we came out to find you all knocked out, so we made sure you were okay and went to sleep a little longer. Finally, we went in here to make breakfast for you."

"That would explain why we couldn't find them," Mike said. "We didn't think to look in the kitchen. But I'm more concerned with how Rogue Shadow got in here."

Vera curiously asked, "Was that the strange man from yesterday?" Everyone nodded in reply, so Vera answered, "Maybe he found a way to sneak into."

Charlie said to everyone, "Regardless, we need a new plan. He seemed to test us, as if he knew about our abilities. Let's be honest, we're no match because this gear was made to fight off Violet. Sorry, Violet but it's true. We don't have the gear to fight an entirely new entity. We need to change our tactics, get new strategies he's never seen before."

After breakfast, Charlie and Mike, along with several Oompa-Loompas went into the Inventing Room for a few hours. After a while, they came back to get everyone into the Inventing Room to present the new gear. "Everyone," Mike said, "If I may tell you how we improved the gear, so please sit down." When everyone sat down, he continued. "First, we have Augustus. We all know he is capable of absorbing and redirecting nearly all forms of energy. However, he can do nothing against physical strikes. So, not only his armor stronger, it also now has the capability of absorbing the kinetic energy from physical attacks and using the kinetic energy to strengthen his attacks. You can even create it by hitting your hands or feet against other objects." Augustus seemed very excited and tried it on. He hit his fists together and they glowed in a teal-purplish color.

"Now, we have Veruca. Your armor has been strengthened, your shades can fire hotter lasers, your revolvers are also stronger, and your sound gauntlets can generate more focused frequencies. Also, your wrists have these electrical chains, kind of like Whiplash's."

Veruca asked, "Who's Whiplash?" Mike gave a scowl and ushered her to try it out. She put on the sound gauntlets and used the new focused sound blasts. They tore right through the wall, as well as a few walls behind it. Charlie pulled out his wand and fixed the walls that Veruca blasted through.

Mike looked at her and said, "Well, they work, all right. Next is me, and as you can see, my armor can now utilize better survival measures. For example, if I am frozen, my armor can melt the ice or even phase through it. I also have these cables on my back so I can merge with technology. It allows me to have a technopathic-like ability, so I can control any technology I hook into. Now for Charlie, we have a new wand and a new hat. Your technology needed an upgrade, so I fixed it up. Your pseudo-magical powers are now more powerful, and I also added something new. I am adding a pocket watch to your arsenal, but it is nothing ordinary. With it, you can utilize healing abilities, time-based abilities, and it can even improve your speed. I mean let's face it, no offense, but you're kind of slow." Charlie scowled at Mike, who then said, "Last, but by no means least, we have something special for Violet."

Mike looked at Violet and said, "You're already invulnerable, so there isn't a need for a new outfit. After all, armor may end up hindering your speed. So, Charlie suggested I look around other dimensions. After I while, I found a few things, and developed this." He held out a syringe and a bottle with a red liquid in it.

Violet took one look and said, "I am not taking that until I find out what that is."

Mike explained, "Well, the liquid helps you make the infusion easier. The syringe has DNA that when infused, we'll provide you with new powers, including invisibility and increased speed. You'll be so fast, your enemies won't even see you." Violet immediately grabbed the bottle and drank it. Mike then sanitized Violet's arm and asked, "Are you ready?"

Violet gulped nervously and said, "Do what you have to." He then injected the syringe, which felt stinging. Mike asked her how she felt, but she replied, "I don't feel any different." She looked in a mirror and said, "I don't look any different, either." She sighed a sigh of relief and said, "You know, I must admit, I was a little worried, but I feel fine." But when she turned to face the others, everyone jumped a little.

She was confused, but finally Charlie said, "Sorry, it's just your eye and teeth looks different. Your eye looks like a cat's eye, but that's only because it's golden and looks more like a cat's eye. And your teeth look like fangs."

Violet replied, "That sounded a little redundant, but I do see a little better now. You were starting to freak MEOOWWWW." Realizing she just meowed, she covered her mouth with both hands. " Did I just meow?" Everyone nodded, and she started to panic. "I'm not going to panic, I'm going to be just fine." Suddenly, she heard the sound of pants ripping. When she looked behind her, she had a tail! That made her panic. "I HAVE A TAIL! What's happening to me, Mike? What did you do?!" 

Mike replied, "Well, while crossing dimensions, I happened to find a Shadow Cat. It's a rare mystical creature, so I took it's DNA and infused it into you."

Violet yelled, "You what?! Mike, I have been a human, a blueberry, a shapeshifter, and a metahuman. I DO NOT WANT TO BECOME A CAT!"

Mike argued, "You look fine, and you're much stronger now! Anyway, I-"

Violet interrupted, "Mike, I'm growing ears on the top of my head!"

Mike nervously replied, "Well, at least you'll have three ears that can hear. I mean, I could've fixed your left ear, but more ears work, right?"

Violet scowled at him, but Charlie said, "Violet, your hands! Look at your hands!" She looked down to see she had claws and was growing fur on her knuckles. The fur started to grow very fast, until she looked exactly like cat. She became very angry and yelled.

"You turn me back right NEOW!" Mike tried to speak, but Violet kept interrupting him. Finally he snapped and yelled,

"Enough Violet! The procedure is not done yet! I have this syringe to inject. It's a DNA inhibitor, and it will suppress most of the cat look." He injected her with it, and she started to turn back for the most part. She still had the ears, the tail, the teeth, the eye, and the claws.

Violet replied, "Well, it doesn't look as bad now. I look like a cute cat girl neow. What do you think Charlie? Do I look hot neow?"

Charlie blushed and replied, "I think you look great, and I'm not saying that to avoid getting in trouble."

Violet blushed, but when she looked at Victor and Vera, they didn't look so thrilled. They stormed out of the room, and Violet followed after them.

 **That's the new chapter! So, what do you think of Violet's new look? Do you think they can stop Rogue Shadow? Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	5. Tough Love

**Author's Note: I know Response Time typically comes first, but a few of my friends and I have noticed that the CATCF community here at Fanfiction have become suddenly inactive. Now, the fact that my stories aren't getting not as many views is of no concern for me. This is not out of selfishness, but rather out of curiosity. It just feels weird that an entire community suddenly became stagnant. It's a little alarming, because if it becomes stagnant, people will stop writing eventually, which will cause an entire community to become non-existing. To the writers, I say to not be alarmed and continue on writing, as it will help with inspiration as well as fighting off the chances of stagnation. I understand that people are busy, I really do. Let's just make sure that the lack of writers and viewers isn't a permanent thing. I didn't say this to pressure anyone, but rather so all of our creativity stays with us, because nothing sucks more than having a void of creativity. Thank you all for understanding.**

 **Response Time: To Sonny April, yes I'd imagine so, but it's the last time it will happen, I assure you.**

 **Chapter 5: Tough Love**

As Victor and Vera were storming away, Violet tried to get them to stop from leaving. "Please, please stop, guys! What is wrong?"

Victor aggressively answered, "What's wrong? Why don't you look in a mirror and tell me what's wrong. Do you even realize how much you've changed to us? Not too long ago, you were a violent criminal, and now you're some kind of cat now! You look absolutely ridiculous and I can't even look at you anymore! You look like a goth punk mixed with Stalker Cat! And just look at your hair!"

Violet argued, "There's nothing I can do about the hair, okay? Besides, I like it. I like the way I look, and I did it so we could help people."

Vera sneered and said, "No you aren't. You're helping them because you want to impress that loser and you want to atone for your bad deeds. You're hoping if they see you as a hero, they won't see you as a killer." Violet angrily jumped Vera as Victor tried to pull them apart.

Violet got up and said, "I'll have you know that the person you think of as a loser saved my life. I was being heavily injured by a psychopath with an android to the point where I was coughing up blood for days. When Charlie saw me, he broke out his chains and attack the guy hurting me. He saved me because he cares for me, and I care about him a lot! He was nothing but nice to me, and he's the one who invited you, not me! I'm sick of the both of you ganging up on me and always holding me to your standards. You can't even let me trying to do something good with my life without having to tell me why I'm doing it for the wrong reasons! From now on, it's none of your business!"

Victor slapped Violet across the face and suddenly Mike and Charlie darted at him and blocked him from hitting Violet again. "You touch her again, and you have to deal with us," Mike angrily said with lightning surging out his hands. "Charlie had nothing to do with the cat thing. It was my doing and my responsibility. The only reason she's part-cat now is because of my miscalculation. I only intended for her to receive the powers. The DNA inhibitor was just in case I screwed up, and I did. I'm sorry Violet. I really am."

Violet put her hand on Mike's shoulder and said, "It's all right, Mike. You had good intentions. Besides, Charlie thinks I look hot."

Charlie blushed and said, "I didn't say that! I just said that you still look the Violet I know, and no matter what you look like, I still care about you."

Violet hit Charlie on the back and said, "Why can't you just admit you think I'm even hotter now?"

Victor said, "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be doing what you said, even if you are a bit freakish." Violet slapped him and he angrily replied, "What was that for? I'm trying to apologize!"

Veruca replied, "Then why does it feel like an insult?"

Charlie relieved everyone's tensions by saying, "I think we all need to separate for a while. We still have a Rogue Shadow to track down and capture before he attacks us again, so let's go find him. Victor and Vera, you must remain here. Let's begin searching."

 **That's the chapter! Again, I hope everyone understands what I was saying in the author's note. I just don't want such a great community to disappear. Maybe I was freaking out, but I do know this is nothing to be worried about. I hope I will see everyone again, and as always, have a great day!**


	6. The Rift Between Us

**Response Time: To Sonny April, that's true, and things will develop further in this chapter. To VerucaBeyotch, It's all right. I just don't want the community to disappear. It's up to us to keep it running. I know what you mean with siblings. I have an older sister, but she's a good person. By the way, someone was impersonating you and writing a really rude review. Which brings to mind...**

 **A Quick Warning: There were impostors pretending to be some of the writers I know. To the guests, just know that I will be dealing with them and delete them before they are seen. To other writers, I warn you that they are deceptive, but chances are they are fakers. Be on the lookout for people you know who suddenly turn negative on you for no reason, and say things they normally wouldn't. If you give them any power, they will constantly harass you. That being said, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 6: The Rift Between Us**

They began searching around, but there was practically no luck trying to find a hint of Rogue Shadow. Suddenly, Violet's phone rang. It was Victor, so she answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

Victor spoke, "Listen Violet, I'm sorry about the argument. I should know better than to act like mom. We're siblings and we should get along better. Vera is also sorry. She said that you guys are twins, but she shouldn't get mad just because you're not exactly alike anymore. I want you to know we both are proud of what you've become. Mom is proud of you, and dad would have been proud of you to. You always were Daddy's Little Girl, all the way to his death. He always loved you, so don't ever let what anyone says bother you. Goodbye, Violet."

He hung up before Violet had a chance to respond. "He must think Rogue Shadow's going to kill us. He's always feared losing us. That's why he's so hard on me."

Suddenly, they saw Rogue Shadow flying in the air. Veruca used her shades to fire a super-charged laser blast. It knocked him into the ground. He got up to see the group coming after him. "Nice shot. You guys seem different, somewhat."

Charlie replied, "Oh, you'll see." He took off his hat, and a swarm of Lightning Wasps came out and attacked Rogue Shadow. While Rogue Shadow attempted to get rid of them, Charlie called to Mike, saying, "Mike, use the Bug-zapper Technique!" Mike used his lightning rods and sent the electricity to the wasps. When they absorbed the lightning, they let out a huge electrical discharge, mercilessly zapping Rogue Shadow. Charlie then said, "Violet, Veruca, Augustus, use the Tri-Tank Technique!" Veruca hit Augustus with a laser blast, which he absorbed. Violet ran over and punched Augustus' armor at blinding-fast speed. He absorbed the kinetic energy, and ran at Rogue Shadow. The kinetic energy overload made Augustus run at an incredible speed (Not as fast as Violet, mind you).He let out the energy of the laser and the leftover kinetic energy all at once, creating a powerful molecular blast.

Violet and Charlie then utilized one final technique. She said to him, "Charlie, Punching Bag Technique!" Charlie used a magical cage to immobilize Rogue Shadow, while Violet ran in and used the same blindingly fast punches. Rogue Shadow got up to see everyone preparing another set of attacks. But as they were ready to unleash, a grenade appeared in between all of them. It exploded, knocking everyone back. They looked around to see where it came from, and were shocked to see who it was. It was Vera.

Violet confusingly said, "Vera?" It was indeed her. Vera stood there, smiling, dressed in camouflage and had a combat knife in her hand.

Vera taunted, "Surprised to see me, big sis? Or are you going to attack me again?"

Violet said, "You betrayed us?"

A voice came from the trees, saying, "She's not the only one." A whip constricted Violet and electrocuted her. Victor appeared, holding the whip and was dressed like a cowboy. He had a shotgun on his back, and a branding iron in his other hand. He put the brander to his mouth, and Violet was shocked to see Victor breath hot flames on the branding iron, making it very hot. Victor replied, "I supposed you're wondering where the fire breath came from. Well you once said I was a viscous dragon, so a little genetic engineering and now I can act like a real one. Didn't mom ever tell you that I worked in a laboratory? You would've known if she hadn't ditched us because of you!"

Vera held out a smoke bomb, dropped it and a thick fog obscured everything. When it cleared, Vera, Victor, and Rogue Shadow where gone. Violet said, "I just lost my family." She was in a state of devastation.

All Mike could say was, "Now what are we going to do?"

 **That's the new chapter! I hope you continue to read, so keep reading, watch out for impostors, and as always, have a great day!**


	7. Rigid Anger

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I can see how it isn't surprising. After you've read all my stories, you can start to figure out my plan before anyone else. I didn't come up with the team-ups until last minute, so I am glad it worked out well. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 7: Rigid Anger**

When they arrived back at the factory, Violet immediately stormed off into the Chocolate Room. When everyone caught up with her, she had incredible anger. She was tearing up the entire room, ripping apart trees, throwing explosives all around, and using her claws to slash up the pumpkins. She then became angrier and starting unleashing some dark aura. Soon after, she started firing dark energy beams, black lightning bolts, and throwing dark flares. She finally let out a huge shout, and a huge sonic scream tore up the walls and anything remaining. Charlie and Mike realized what happened and tried to comfort her.

Mike told her, "Violet, there's something you should know. When I injected you, I was certain you would have increased speed and invisibility. I kept the possibility of other powers surfacing, and it seems obvious that you indeed carry very destructive power. I know you're upset, but if you keep this up, you'll destroy the entire factory. We'll lose our place of living."

Violet sat down in the grass, and said, "I'm sorry. It's my fault they're like this. I abandoned them. I made them this way. Mother left them because of me."

Charlie held her as he said, "Violet, what they are doing is wrong, no matter what. They chose to betray you." Seeming that his attempt to console her wasn't working, he said the one thing he knew that would make her smile. "You know, I thought you were really hot using all that power. It made you look incredibly attractive." She smiled at Charlie, hugging him.

Mike took at least an hour to explain to everyone exactly what a Shadow Cat is, and why he chose it to give Violet a power boost. It seems that a Shadow Cat has powers that other mystical beings would consider frightening. They can have powers surface over time and they create devastation, which is why they are so rare. They don't exist in their dimension, and Violet is the only known hybrid with Shadow Cat DNA. After the long explanation, they all decided to take a walk outside to clear their heads. But when they came outside, they saw Rogue Shadow standing in front of the gate. He opened it and walked towards them. All he said was, "I think we should talk."

Veruca pointed her sunglasses at Rogue Shadow and said, "You have ten minutes. Start talking."

Rogue Shadow explained himself, "I know you want to defeat me, but hear me out. I don't want to fight anymore, especially knowing how it's affecting Violet. If I had known they were your siblings, I wouldn't have crossed that line. You see, I have a bigger connection to this factory than you think. Years ago, my father worked in this factory. He was dedicated to being a hard worker. In fact, he knew your Grandpa Joe, Charlie. When the spy thing came along, Wonka fired everyone, even the ones who were innocent. My father would never be a spy, but Wonka didn't even bother to find out. Time passed by, while we lost our home and lived on the streets. That happy dad I once had became melancholic and depressed. Eventually, my mother and father succumbed to illness and died. Having nowhere to go, I lived in a library and became a survivor, stealing what I could. I also became aware that I possessed supernatural abilities. I decided to enact my revenge, but Violet beat me to it by killing Wonka. I planned to destroy the factory, and around that time, I came across these siblings. When I learned they lived on the streets like I did, I recruited them. I gave them a place to live, and I got Victor a job. But I didn't learn they were Violet's siblings until they arrived at the factory, I swear."

Charlie said to him, "I understand you were in a hard time, but I can't excuse you trying to destroy the factory. Why are you here?"

Rogue Shadow replied, "You people seem nice, and I want to give you a chance. Please leave the factory. I will destroy it when you leave, and then we'll disappear and you'll never hear from me again."

Violet angrily said, "You take my family, you violently attack us, and you have the balls to come here and make us leave our home so you can wreck it? We did nothing to you and you screw us over? You are insane if you think we deserve Wonka's punishment!" She had her claws out and was ready to attack him, so Rogue Shadow left while saying,

"Very well. Have it your way."

Rogue Shadow walked a little while before meeting up with Victor and Vera. "What do we do now, sir?" Victor asked.

Rogue Shadow grabbed Victor and held him against a wall, angrily saying, "Isn't it obvious? They won't take a peaceful solution! We're going to invade that factory, and I'm going to demolish it to the ground. Even if I have to take them with it!"

 **There's the chapter! So now you know more about Rogue Shadow. It seems that viewership is up from what I hear, so it seems that our community will be back before you know it! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and as always, have a great day!**


	8. Arcane Shadows

**Response Time: To Sonny April, The Shadow Cats are only found beyond the Earth in other dimensions. Mike only found it using his dimensional-crossing abilities in his armor. They are rare and hard to find. Mike found one through sheer luck while searching for anything that could help Violet. Yes, Rogue Shadow is quite the "rogue," if I do say so myself. To VerucaBeyotch, I'm not sure, but it's a common tale. I knew you would like Rogue Shadow's character. By the way, I decided in the next installment of the** ** _Trial of the Century_** **series, Phoenix Wright and Layton will reappear!**

 **Quick Note: Information for the future stories on my profile have been updated. See the bottom for a clue on the next** ** _Trial of the Century_** **story. On with this story!**

 **Chapter 8: Arcane Shadows**

"I can't believe he had the nerve to do what he did! Asking us to lose everything? How does that exactly satisfy him?" Violet had been ranting for so long, it was a wonder how she was still breathing correctly. "I mean, he used my own family to come in here to attack us!"

Mike replied, "That does explain how he got in here. He knows the factory, and no doubt he had Victor and Vera scout out the quietest way in. The whole thing was a setup from the beginning. I'd say we were lousy mystery solvers, but the enemies we go up against are always going for the cheap shots."

 _I hope that doesn't become a running gag for this series,_ Charlie thought to himself.

"So what are we going to do?" Veruca pondered.

"Well, we know he's coming back. Now that we rejected his offer, it makes sense, right?" Augustus asked.

"He's right," Mike responded. "No doubt he'll make us targets now. He's probably pretty pissed at us."

Meanwhile, in a very dark warehouse, Victor and Vera sat alongside Rogue Shadow, who was explaining the plan of attack. "Simply put, you two will follow behind while I initiate the attack."

Victor and Vera looked at each other and said, "You mean that's it?"

Rogue Shadow simply said, "Yes, that's it. The only way to do it effectively is to use my own strategy."

Victor was skeptical. "Are you certain of this? I mean, they outnumber us 5 to 3. Not to mention they are much more powerful now. They were already difficult to deal with, you know."

Rogue Shadow, in a frustrated manner, slammed his fist against the wall, shouting, "You think I don't know that? I'm sorry for yelling, but I have had many sleepless nights, hoping I could get back at Wonka, only to find out your criminal sister beat me to it! I don't want to screw up, and I have beaten them before. Besides, you don't even know what I will be using against them."

He raised his hand, and shadowy creatures flew through the window, shrieking and moving very quickly. They wrapped around him and then scattered around the room. "Get the idea?" He asked. Victor and Vera nodded their heads in fear as Rogue Shadow boldly stated, "Good! Now we have a factory to invade!"

 **That's the chapter! Now for those who don't know, I am writing a request first before writing the next in the** ** _Trial of the Century_** **series. But I have decided to reveal a clue for a character in the next** ** _Trial of the Century_** **story. I won't give the answer until the finale, but here is the clue:** **Take the first letter out of each chapter title and you will notice it spells out the name of a character for the next** ** _Trial of the Century story._** **Try to split it into two so it will spell out the name.** **Again, I won't reveal the name until the finale, but you are welcome to guess. Sorry the chapter was short, but it's a transitional chapter. Don't get me wrong, the story isn't over just yet! As always, stay tuned and have a great day!**


	9. Surprise Onslaught

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I actually took a different inspiration, but it's not from a good movie, though. To VerucaBeyotch, You'll find out more about those two, I promise. In fact, you'll know more about them right now. It's not a cliffhanger, I promise. Also, did you just call me "boo?" If I didn't know better, I'd say you were hitting on me. I'm just kidding, but still... On with the story!**

 **Chapter 9: Surprise Onslaught**

The heroes stood quietly, having finally prepared for a full-scale attack. They were all suited up and ready to go. However, the shadowy creatures crashed through the windows, shrieking and flying around menacingly.

"Dammit!" Violet angrily yelled, "You could have given us the heads up, Author!"

Everyone looked at her confused, and Mike replied, "Did you just say author?"

Charlie grumbled, "No doubt a running gag of breaking-the-fourth-wall from our demented unseen master."

Rogue Shadow, Victor and Vera busted through the door, suited up and ready for a fight.

Rogue Shadow viciously smiled and said, "Nice place you have here," He looked to the siblings and said, "We'll gladly take it off your hands." Victor and Vera laughed in a deranged and creepy manner.

Veruca smiled, and Vera asked, "What's gotten you to smile?"

Veruca replied, "I wonder how you'll fight without your precious shadows." She raised her sound gauntlets and they emitted a ear-splitting shriek which made the shadows scream and slowly split apart, until there were no shadows left."

Everyone, including Rogue Shadow, Victor and Vera, simultaneously shouted, "YOU COULD HAVE WARNED US BEFORE EMITTING THAT HELL NOISE!"

Veruca awkwardly smiled and threw a focused sound wave, which knocked Vera back before she landed on her head. Rogue Shadow said to Victor, "You're sister is the most threatening. Deal with her."

Victor ran after Violet, but she turned invisible. The others ran toward the Chocolate Room away from Rogue Shadow and Vera, who followed them. Victor was left alone in the hallway, or so he thought. Violet snuck up behind him and hit him with a flying kick. She kept using her invisibility to continue attacking. Having enough, he inhaled deeply, and let out a stream of fire from his mouth. He spun around and left a burn mark on Violet. He used that to find her. He pulled out his electrical whip and trapped her in it. "In case you're wondering, the fire breathing doesn't even hurt my throat."

"Why, Victor?" Violet asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Victor laughed, but then turned angry. "Did you just say why? Do you really not remember your family? When mom left you, she left us, too. We lived on the streets just like Rogue Shadow. If you weren't so stupid, we wouldn't have paid the price for your screw-up! Rogue Shadow promised us revenge against you if we helped take out Wonka. We don't care about the factory, we just want you gone!"

He rushed at her and she freed herself from the whip. She fought back against Victor, but he was capable of handling himself in a fight. He managed to knock her back onto the floor. He pulled out a sword and said, "This is for your own good." He took the sword and cut off Violet's left leg. "That's just a reminder. Your screw-up took your left eye, deafened your left ear, and now your left leg is gone. You did this to yourself."

But what Violet was doing surprised even Victor. She wasn't crying, screaming, or even bleeding. She was laughing. "Very few people know this, Victor, but you should've went for the arm. Why don't you look at the chopped-off leg and see for yourself?" He looked and see the leg was robotic. Both of her legs were robotic. "Only the doctors who fixed it up know about the robotic legs," Violet said. "I haven't had legs since the blueberry thing. It was the one thing I didn't mention in Wonka's criminal trial. That's not the only thing I left out." Suddenly the nerve coming out of the severed leg started growing like a vine and when it reach Violet, it reattached itself! Her leg actually reattached by itself! It was so surprising, the author himself dropped his jaw (I know I broke the fourth wall again, but I couldn't help myself). She then attacked her brother and hit him hard. She also threw an explosive which accidentally hit his face. When the smoke cleared, half of his face was torn off, and on the torn half, he had scales!

"You will pay for that!" He yelled. He charged at her and she was bashed into a wall. He then started to mercilessly attack her over and over. She then turned angry and that dark aura returned around her. She let out a huge dark sonic scream. It threw Victor back through three solid walls. He was completely unconscious.

Violet suddenly shouted, "I just realized the others are still in trouble somewhere!" She turned invisible, then ran through the hallway in an attempt to find them.

 **That's the next chapter. I believe there will be about 2-3 chapters left for this story, so stay tuned! And don't forget to have a great day, as well!**


	10. A Legendary Defeat

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I already sent a PM responding to your review. To VerucaBeyotch, yeah, I do that just to make fun. But it's all in jest, so it's good. I hope the best for you, good friend. Sorry that I'm so late, guys, but on with the story!**

 **Chapter 10: A Legendary Defeat**

Rogue Shadow and Vera were fighting hard, and the battle was on. Charlie and Mike were dealing with Rogue Shadow, while Veruca and Augustus dealt with Vera.

"So you think you know my sister, huh?" Vera taunted Veruca. "Sooner or later, she'll ditch you, too." Veruca fired laser beams, but Vera dodged all of them. She ran at Veruca and pulled out her combat knife. Veruca disarmed her and used her electrical chain whips to constrict Vera.

Veruca decided to taunt her back. "Hate to tell you, little girl, but Violet already betrayed us. She'll never do that again." Veruca swung the chains, which freed Vera and threw her back. Vera smiled viciously and threw several grenades. Augustus pushed Veruca out of the way, and covered the grenades with his body. They exploded, but he was okay. He absorbed the explosive energy from them and began to glow in the tealish-purple glow from before. He punched the ground, which sent a shockwave at Vera. She was knocked back fast and Veruca ran forward towards her. She jumped and delivered a dropkick to Vera's face. Vera was knocked down, unconscious.

Realizing his apprentice had fallen, Rogue Shadow became angry. He glowed in a dark aura and began to fire dark energy beams all over the place. Augustus and Charlie attempted to shield the others with their respective abilities. Suddenly, a slashing sound came at super-sonic speed. Violet suddenly translocated in front of them and said, "What'd I miss?"

Violet said to Charlie and Mike, "I think we should be able to handle this." Violet then ran towards Rogue Shadow and began pummeling him at extremely high speed. Mike went in and did the same, except he electrically charged his fists. Charlie summoned several portals and each one of them fired lightning at rapid-fire speed. Rogue Shadow fell down, extremely worn down.

Rogue Shadow woke up to find out he was tied up. He saw that everyone was looking right at him. Charlie pointed his wand at him and said, "Now, we're going to have a little talk, you and I."

 **That's the chapter, and I know it's short and late, but I will make it up to you all because the finale is a two-parter. So tomorrow is the first part of the finale, and then the true finale is on Monday. So stay tuned and as always, have a great day!**


	11. Gloom and Anarchy, pt 1

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, Thanks for the compliment! The finale is coming up very soon. To Sonny April, To be honest, it was rather short, but it had to be made that way. They were just too powerful for him. But don't feel obligated to put reviews all the time, even if your feedback is greatly valued. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 11: Gloom and Anarchy, part 1**

Rogue Shadow was still bound to a chair. He watched as Charlie was pacing back and forth. Violet sadistically asked him, "So what should we do to him? Should we beat him? Should we unload our powers on him? Should we castrate him?" Rogue Shadow winced at the thought. Violet put her hands on the chair and looked at Rogue Shadow with a cold expression.

"What are you doing?" Rogue Shadow asked her.

Violet smiled and said, "I'm just thinking about what it would feel like to see my boyfriend beat the snot out of you while I watch. If you think about it, it's a win-win-win situation. You get atonement for ruining my family, Charlie gets to have a chance to finally put an end to your threat, and I get the pleasure of watching him hit you over and over. I'll get a great feeling of arous- I mean, excitement from watching you get what you deserve."

Charlie looked at Violet, confused at what she was going to say. He looked at Rogue Shadow and was pointing his wand right at him. Violet excitedly watched, but Charlie then pulled his wand away and said, "You're not worth it."

Rogue Shadow said directly to him, "I knew you were still good people. I may question Violet's sanity, as well as her unusual reaction towards sadism, but overall still good people. All this was for nothing. I wanted revenge, when I should have done what you people do everyday. All I wanted was to feel the satisfaction at making Wonka suffer at my hand, but being evil to you is not worth it. Charlie, I can see you're nothing like Wonka, and I see that you are a fantastic person. You and the others have molded into respectable people. You have extraordinary potential to stay as heroes. You know, it was Violet who inspired me to become a villain." Violet then remembered her days as **Malicious Minerva** , the infamous chaosbringer. Rogue Shadow continued, "I saw her destruction. She was incredibly hardcore. But I can see that I was wrong, and that you aren't that person anymore. As much as you terrify me, you have evolved into someone incredibly admirable."

Mike asked him, "So what are you going to do?"

Rogue Shadow said, "Simply put, I'll disappear. I have no need to do anything evil anymore. I will move on from this. My father wouldn't have wanted this, and I nearly ruined his name for my selfish purposes. So, I will bid you farewell. May we cross paths once more." Having said that, Rogue Shadow vanished.

Violet said to everyone, "I guess I was wrong about him, too. He's nothing like Victor." Suddenly, they had a weird feeling brush over them. They looked around and noticed Vera was gone. They ran to where Victor was, and he was gone as well. They turned on the TV to see the news reporting a huge amount of chaos going on in the streets. Violet looked away and said, "Victor, Vera. What have you done?"

 **That's part one! Tomorrow is the finale, followed by an announcement for what happens next! In the meantime, stay tuned, and as always, have a great day!**


	12. Gloom and Anarchy, pt 2

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I actually consider Rogue Shadow to be more of a secondary antagonist, while Victor and Vera are the main antagonists. We'll be seeing them all again in a future story, though. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 12: Gloom and Anarchy, part 2**

Bedlam was erupting in the streets as Vera was throwing explosives, and firing guns off around buildings and around innocent people. Victor was breathing flames everywhere and setting buildings on fire. The group arrived on the streets to see the chaos. When Victor and Vera caught sight of them, they began to attack at full blast.

"Stop this right now, the both of you!" Violet begged. "Rogue Shadow left! It's over!"

Victor yelled, "Over for him, yes! It's not over for us!" He began to taunt her as a tear came from her eye. "Oh, dear Violet, you're not going to cry, are you? We don't care about Rogue Shadow anymore, so we are going to fulfill our task. Even if the city goes down with us!" Vera attack Veruca with a flying kick as Victor constricted Violet with his whip. Charlie cast a spell that made the whip free Violet. Victor attempted to do the same to Charlie, but Charlie used his wand to let the whip wrap around it. He then pulled back, causing Victor to fly forward. Charlie fired a force blast, which knocked Victor back into a car. Victor immediately got back up and breathed fire. Charlie blocked it with his energy shield, completely stopping it. Charlie remembered his pocket watch and pulled it out. He hit a button, which slowed down time to an extreme degree. He unshielded, got out of the way of the flames, and had his wand emit green electricity. He then began to jab Victor repeatedly with his wand, which seemed he was doing it extremely fast due to the slow time. He then took off his hat and put it under Victor. Charlie raised his wand, and a tornado rose from his hat. Victor was pulled in and was thrown into the air.

Meanwhile, Veruca and Mike were dealing with Vera who was just too fast to hit. Mike then used the cables in his back to constrict Vera. He then used the cables to pull apart her gear. He also electrocuted her, causing her to faint. Victor got up and said, "You do know it's not ever. It's far from it. We only caused this to get a chance to escape. We'll see each other again. I promise you that much, dear sister." He then disappeared with Vera in a cloud of smoke. Violet immediately punched the ground in anger.

A while later, they arrived back at the factory. Violet then said to Charlie, "Thanks so much for fighting by my side. I'm so glad to be with you." She then grabbed him and said, "Now, let's go make out."

Augustus looked at Veruca, who smiled. She grabbed him and asked, "You want to make out, too?" They then ran off as well. Mike stood there looking around. Finally he said,

"Eh, I'm going to go watch cartoons." He then went off to the Television Room.

Outside the factory, Rogue Shadow stood by the gate. He looked at his horse and said, "I sense a big wave of trouble for them later." He then rode away on his horse, disappearing into the night.

 **That's the end of the story! By the way I had a clue at Chapter 8 saying that the first letter of the chapters spells out a name. The answer to the clue is "Ada Attra." This name will be important for the next** ** _Trial of the Century_** **story. But first, the requester CHOCOLATEFUDGE sent a request, so I must honor that first. I will be off for one week, and then I will come back for my next story: A Look in the Mirror. Also, I will be doing a collab with Sonny April at the same time, so stay tuned for that. I hope you enjoyed the story, and as always, have a great day! Happy 4th of July, and I'll see you all in a week!**


End file.
